Worship
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Hiei's partner enjoys worshiping him.


Dim morning light drifted in through a crack in the curtain, rousing you from sleep as you shifted against the warm body pressed against you. Your eyes blinked open, taking in the toned chest of the demon still slumbering next to you. Hiei laid on his back, one arm behind his head, the other around your shoulders, holding you to his side, legs tangled together. Your gaze lazily drifted down his body as you blinked the sleep from your eyes, and you noticed the prominent tent in the sheet. A smile drifted over your face as you tilted your head up to see him, his brow lightly furrowed, cheeks flushed.

Must be a good dream.

You eased away from him, slinking down his naked body to settle between his legs, stirring him awake in the process. Half open red eyes peered down at you sleepily, blinking slowly at you.

"What are you doing?"

You grinned up at him, hand gripping the base of his cock gently. "Just _appreciating_ you."

He raised a brow at you, but dropped his head back on the pillow with a soft exhale as you gave a broad lick from base to tip. There was something you had been wanting to try on him, something you were sure he would enjoy, but you knew it had to be attempted at the right time. He was most likely to comply with your wishes when he was sleepy, not to mention his morning wood was always rock hard. This was your golden opportunity.

"God, Hiei, your cock is just _so perfect_." You rubbed your your cheek along his length, teasing the tip against your slightly parted lips. "So_ long_…" The tips of your fingers trailed his underside. "So_ thick_…" Your wrapped them around, gripping just enough to move the skin as you gave a single pump. "You know, the first time I saw it… I thought there was _no way_ it would fit." You circled his tip with your tongue, licking over his slit. "But you make me _so wet_, Hiei… _So desperate_ for this perfect cock, that my pussy was able to take it all."

You began placing open mouthed kisses down his shaft, gaze meeting his as he stared down at you with lust clouded eyes, a blush dusting across his face from your praise. A barely audible gasp left him as you teased the tip of your tongue across his balls before taking one into your mouth, sucking softly. Warm hands came down to tangle in your hair, his hips jerking up slightly, desperate for more.

You lavish your affections on his other ball before licking up his length again, taking him into your mouth when you reached the tip. Bobbing your head, you fluttered your tongue along his underside, taking more into your mouth on each descent.

_"Fuck_, Hiei, I love when you fuck my throat with your hard cock. I could suck your dick forever…"

You cupped his sack, massaging softly as you took more of his length, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking. Hiei's hips had picked up a steady rhythm, bucking up into you as your tongue moved expertly. He was getting close.

Just before he was about to release, you halted, quickly removing your mouth from him completely. He let out a growl, hands yanking your hair and shoving your face back down against his throbbing cock.

"What the fuck?_ Finish_."

You smiled up at him as he glared at you, and removed a hand from your hair to lace your fingers together. "I will, I just want to try something. I _promise_ it will be worth it."

He looked at you skeptically, hesitating a moment as he decided whether or not to give you control, but eventually moved his hand from your hair. His eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed once more as you swirled your tongue around his head, gently teasing until you knew he had come down enough to not reach release. You resumed your earlier assault, sucking him like you knew he liked it. He was quickly approaching orgasm once more, and just as before, you pulled away right before he could tip over the edge, lightly dragging your nails along his thighs.

His growl of frustration was more guttural this time, more feral as he gripped the pillow next to his head, glaring at you harshly. "Finish me, damn it."

"Come on, Hiei. Can't take a little teasing?" He only huffed in reply and turned his face away from you, his cheeks flushed crimson from both the denied release and the embarrassment you knew he would never admit to.

You took this as your sign to continue, his dick twitching as you descended on him. The third denial had his legs shaking lightly. The fourth had him full on squirming, leg muscles clenching as he gripped the pillow tightly, groaning in frustration. "_Stop teasing me_."

He was panting softly, breathing slightly uneven. You smiled. "Maybe, if you ask nicely…" The look he gave you was incredulous, you didn't seriously expect him to beg, did you? He didn't have time to reply as your mouth took him again, his head falling back as he took a shuddering breath.

His determination began to crumble as you denied him once more, his throbbing cock aching for release. The need for ecstasy was consuming him, the edging driving him mad, he was nearing desperation.

"Come on, Hiei, just one little word and I'll let you come down my throat…"

His arm was over his face, eyes buried in his bicep, his grip on your hand almost painful. He was a panting, blushing, needy mess under you, and you were not only _severely_ aroused, but grateful. Grateful that he had let himself be this open with you. Your heart swelled with affection, and you decided that no matter his response, you would give him what he needed this time. You didn't want to push him or his trust when he was willingly giving you this much.

"…_please_…"

You felt a wave of pleasure course through you at the one simple word. To say you were surprised would be a severe understatement, you had not expected him to _actually_ say it. "Please what, Hiei?"

He groaned.

"_Please_, **let me come**."

You moaned at his plea, gladly wrapped your lips around his heated member, taking him into the back of your throat, sucking and licking intently. It didn't take him long to reach his release, his white hot seed shooting into your mouth as his back arched, a surprisingly loud moan ringing out from his lips. You swallowed it all as he quivered, that had been _a lot_ of cum. Your tongue lapped up along him, lips closing around the overly sensitive head and lightly sucking. His hips bucked up wildly, and a sound you never expected to hear met your ears.

He _whimpered_.

It was barely there, so soft and quiet, but you had caught it. You released your mouth, looking up at your flustered lover, overcome with adoration. "_Oh, Hiei_…"

You scooted yourself up to lay pressed against his side, arm draping over his chest to tangle in his hair, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

He didn't respond, staying quiet as his breathing returned to normal, the blush leaving his face. He finally moved his arm, exposing those burning eyes to your gaze. Their intensity had you reeling as he rolled on top of you, supporting his arms on either side of your head. You glanced down as something hard brushed your thigh, surprised to see another raging erection.

His head dipped, lips brushing along your ear, his voice husky as he whispered "Hope you enjoyed that. Because it's_ your turn now_."

Your eyes widened and you gulped, heat pooling in your core at his words. This was going to be a long morning…


End file.
